1. Field
Exemplary embodiments disclosed herein generally relate to a flexible apparatus and a control method thereof, and more particularly, to a flexible apparatus which provides a feedback effect based on bending and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
The development of electronic technologies has been accompanied by the development of various types of display apparatuses. In particular, display apparatuses, such as a television (TV), a personal computer (PC), a laptop computer, a tablet PC, a cellular phone, an MP3 player, and other similar types of devices, have high supply ratios and thus are used in most homes.
In order to meet needs of users for newer and various functions, efforts to develop display apparatuses in newer forms have been made. Such a display apparatus is referred to as a next generation display apparatus.
An example of the next generation display apparatus includes a flexible display apparatus. The term “flexible display apparatus” refers to a display apparatus which may be physically transformed in a relatively flexible manner, like paper.
The flexible display apparatus may be bent by a force applied by a user to be transformed and thus may be used for various purposes. For example, the flexible display apparatus may be realized as a portable apparatus such as a cellular phone, a tablet PC, an electronic frame, a personal digital assistant (PDA), an MP3 player, or the like.
A method of using a shape transformation characteristic of such a flexible display apparatus to provide various screens is required.